rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel is one of the many Grigori and a fallen angel, who was originally sent to Earth, to protect humanity from outside threats, however unlike his other fellow Grigori, Ezekiel did not care about turning against their father for the task they were given, but he still left Heaven. He's remained hidden on Earth, hiding from Heaven's detection and wandering around the globe, pretending to be a Prophet and remain out if sight. Biography Ezekiel was created, along with the Higher Angels after the Great Old Ones were born and were corrupted by Erebos. Ezekiel and the other Higher Angels fought off against the Old Ones and sealed then away in Purgatory. Millions of years later, Ezekiel witnessed younger angels were born. Ezekiel served under his father's will and did as he was told. When God created humanity, Ezekiel was the only few of the Grigori to not show distaste towards humans and did not join Lucifer's rebellion, but he decided that Heaven perhaps wasn't right for him with all the fighting, she he fled to Earth and hide among humanity. He later took on the fake identity of being a selected prophet of Heaven in order to hide form Heaven's detection. For many years, Ezekiel wish to stay out of the conflict and live his life peacefully. He manage to avoid The Great Deluge and encounter many Half-Breeds and fallen angels, sush as Cassiel. Rise of the Fallen Ezekiel is visited by the presence of Cassiel and Alexandra at his home in a urban area. He is not please to have guest as he is worried they will attract unwanted attention, leading him into being drawn into their mess. Equipment * Angel Swords: Ezekiel wields two angel swords, used among the Grigori. They are able to kill a variety of supernatural beings, including Higher Angels except for Archangels. Powers and Abilities Because he is a Higher Angel, Ezekiel's basic angelic powers are superior than his younger brethren. * Holy White Light: Ezekiel can generate a bright white light and kill anything except only wound Higher Angels or Greater Demons. * Immortality: Ezekiel is among the many Higher Angels created, right after the Powers. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Ezekiel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Only Angelic Weaponry or stronger entities can harm and kill him. * Advanced Smiting: Ezekiel is capable of burning the insides of someone by placing his hand on their head. * Super Strength: As a Grigori, Ezekiel possesses vast supernatural physical strength to outmatch his younger siblings or demons. He can easily take on a small group of common angels and hold his own against some of the Powers for a short while. * Wing Manifestation: Ezekiel can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. * Dimensional Travel: Ezekiel can teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. * Flight: Ezekiel has a pair of wings he can use to travel at high speeds. * Wing Blades: Ezekiel can swing his wings fast enough to severe flesh or release feather blades. * Wing Shield: Ezekiel can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing himself with his wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: While Ezekiel can break through regular angelic runes meant to confine or dampen him, stronger runes meant to hold Higher Angels can restrain him for a short while. Destroying Beings * High Tier Half-Breeds: Strong half-breeds such as Nephilims sired by Higher Angels or Archangels and Nephalem can outmatch and kill Ezekiel. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Chamuel effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Any Archangel can destroy Ezekiel with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any weapon of Heaven, except for Flaming Swords or Angel Blades can kill Ezekiel. Only weapons used by Higher Angels can harm or kill Ezekiel. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Fallen Angel Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Grigori Category:Prophets Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:God's Creations